


Hamgelica Ft. Angelica kicking ass

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Can I kiss you right now?”“This is why I fell in love with you”“You’re one hell of a girl.”





	Hamgelica Ft. Angelica kicking ass

Going to pride was supposed to be fun. They went because they thought it would be and because their friends had been begging them to. There were a few problems with that, though.

First problem: Going to pride and being a “straight” couple was difficult for anyone.

“You’re not really bi, you just want to make out with guys and not deal with the consequences.”

“What do you mean demisexual? That’s everyone!”

Second problem: Alexander’s trans pride shirt brought some unwanted attention from some of the lesbians.

“You’re such a phony!”

“You just want to act straight.”

“I bet she doesn’t even have a penis.”

Third problem: Angelica was sick of it.

“Wow, another straight couple thinking they need the extra attention.”

Angelica cracked her knuckles and walked up to the guy who said that. “And just what gives you the right to say who can and who can’t be here?”

“You’re straight. Isn’t 364 other straight pride days good enough for you?”

She held up her and Alexander’s pride flags. “Just because we appear straight doesn’t mean that we are.”

He rolled his eyes. “Wow, so she’s a whore who wants to get with girls without being called a lesbian and you actually think about who you fuck. You’re so welcome in here. You’re nothing more than a couple of lesbians who want to feel special.”

Angelica scoffed and punched him in the face, cutting his cheekbone.

“What the fuck?! This is homophobia! This is a hate crime!”

Angelica shrugged. “Not if we’re a couple of lesbians.” She grabbed Alexander’s hand and walked off with him, her head held high.

Alexander smiled and squeezed her hand. “This is why I fell in love with you..”

“What do you mean? That guy got what he deserved. He doesn’t know our stories and had no reason to just judge us like that, just because we look like a straight couple. I mean, technically we are, but we’re not an ordinary one. Neither of us are really straight,” she shrugged.

Alexander nodded, understanding what she meant. “I know. Most people wouldn’t have punched him in the face like that, though.”

“Well, I’m not most people.”

He smiled. “No, you’re not. You’re Angelica Schuyler and you’re one hell of a girl.”

Angelica couldn’t help but blush a bit at that. Alexander always knew just what to say to her.

“Can I kiss you right now?”

She smiled and leaned down to his level, returning the affection as he kissed her. “If I get a kiss every time I hit an asshole, I should do it more often.”

Alexander laughed. “You can get my kisses any time you want. No violence necessary.”

“But the violence is the best part,” she joked.

Alexander just laughed and walked with her.

On the bright side, after that, nobody else dared to pick on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
